


Sinbad

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [105]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Genderswap, Magic, Pirates, Rings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il segreto di Sinbad e Jafar.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - you broke me first; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCugYSn7ZBo.Scritta per Parolando di WW.Prompt: maschera, benda, cenere e occhio
Series: Le note della vita [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 1





	Sinbad

Sinbad

Sinbad si sfilò l’anello e si ritrasformò in una ragazza, si sporse e lo appoggiò su un tavolinetto illuminato dalla luce delle lampade, che non riuscivano a rischiare la cabina di legno. La giovane chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro, i capelli violetti le ricadevano dietro le spalle fino ai glutei, ogni ciocca era larga due dita.

“Alle volte penso che tu soffra ad indossare la tua _maschera_ ogni giorno. Nessuno dei tuoi uomini ti sarebbe meno fedele se ti mostrassi per quello che sei” risuonò una voce maschile.

Sinbad sorrise, riconoscendo Jafar e lo vide avanzare verso di lei, i capelli candidi assumevano riflessi vermigli, mentre alle spalle dell’atlantidese s’intravedeva un oblò.

“Voglio davvero diventare re ed essere pirata è divertente” ribatté, incrociando le braccia sotto il petto prosperoso, che s’intravedeva attraverso la camicia candida.

Jafar negò debolmente col capo. “Mi riferisco all’essere uomo” ribatté, i suoi occhi color _cenere_ si tinsero di riflessi vermigli.

Sinbad mormorò: “Trovo divertente far cadere innumerevoli donne ai miei piedi e con le fattezze maschili anche diversi uomini hanno ceduto al mio fascino”. Gli fece l’occhiolino. “Te compreso”.

Jafar gli versò del vino rosso in una coppa di cristallo, porgendogliela.

“Nessuno potrebbe resistere alla tua vera bellezza, neanche se avesse una _benda_ sugli occhi” ribatté.

Sinbad prese il calice. “Il mio vero aspetto è riservato al mio ‘principe’ e a te, lo sai”. Jafar lo guardò sorseggiare il vino e la ascoltò aggiungere: “Qualunque _occhio_ estraneo scoprirà la verità il giorno del mio matrimonio”.


End file.
